


The Room Where It All Started

by Ssaeeko143



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssaeeko143/pseuds/Ssaeeko143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun scoffed, pain craved deeply in his glistening hurt eyes and left the room.<br/>The room they had shared together. The room where something more than just being friends blossomed innocently in their hearts. The room where they have laughed, cried and shared sweet now bitter and painful memories. The room now ice cold from the emptiness of Woohyun's presence. Everything just gone like a land swept clean by a cruel wave called reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried while writing this. I hope the emotion I felt will find its way into your hearts as well.

"Woohyun-"

"What Sunggyu? Are you going to say you love me too? Are you going to return back my feelings? Are we finally going to be together?" Woohyun demanded. Tears threatening to spill from his moist glistening eyes.

"I - I don't know," 

Sunggyu looked down to the floor. His eyes burning as tears came rushing out of his tear ducts like a sudden pouring rain. His heart conflicted to what he wanted. To what he wanted to reply back to the angry man. Just as he was about to open his mouth, it was all too late.

Woohyun scoffed, pain craved deeply in his glistening hurt eyes and left the room.  
The room they had shared together. The room where something more than just being friends blossomed innocently in their hearts. The room where they have laughed, cried and shared sweet now bitter and painful memories. The room now ice cold from the emptiness of Woohyun's presence. Everything just gone like a land swept clean by a cruel wave called reality. All that was left were debris of their shattered feelings. Pure misunderstanding. Pure denial. Stained lies of Sunggyu. Silence had never been so deafening, so cruel, so disheartening till now. All because Woohyun was gone. He left Sunggyu who was afraid. Afraid of his real feelings towards the younger. Afraid his love was not enough for the younger. Not enough to return back the feelings he had felt for him. Maybe he was not enough for Woohyun. But it was all nothing but his cowardice. His own thoughts were pulling him away from the man he truly loved. Sunggyu grabbed the crumpled white piece of fabric on his sides and let the tears dropped heavily on his lap, weighing a ton on his numb skin. His heart was a wrecked. He was unsure of everything. Their future. Their lives. Their love. But deep, deep inside his swirling chaotic heart, he was sure of one thing. And that was he wanted to spend every second, every minute and every moment of his life with Woohyun. 

He ran outside. Not caring about the thin clothes he was wearing. Not caring about his bare freezing feet. Not caring about the harsh chilly weather that sliced through his fragile skin like a million little stinging stabs. He only cared about one goal that was running in his mind. To find Woohyun.  
He reached the end of the familiar road. Up ahead was the vast sea where memories of them together had scattered like portraits in a museum. Every corner was filled with them, like shoving it all to his tear-stained face to show how moronic he had become. They showed him that this time, there's no turning back. No more running away. No more denial. No more lies. No more.

Walking slowly towards the silent calm body of water, a crouching figure caught his puffy swollen eyes. It was him. The man he had been looking for. The man he owed every smile on his face. The man he regrettably let go because he was scared. The man he selfishly denied the feelings, the answer, and the happiness they deserved together infinitely. He knew he was selfish. He was a blithering idiot.A weak selfish being. He choked back the surging tidal wave of tears as he watched the man from the distance, staring off into the unknown horizon. It was painful. The distance between them made his every steps hesitant yet eager and so painful that he just wanted to hugged himself and cry. But Sunggyu refused to give up. Not in this moment. Not today again. He would do the right thing. The thing he should've done from the very beginning. Tell Woohyun the truth. Tell him that he loves him too. For all these wasted time they should've spent as a couple.

Sunggyu stopped three feet away from Woohyun. He could hear his heartbeat clearer than the hypnotic waves of the dark ocean. Woohyun was staring far ahead, his thoughts hidden from everyone else but bare for the sea's vast water. Digging his toes to the fine chilly white sand, he ran to Woohyun and hugged him from behind. He felt Woohyun tensed and slowly relaxed under him.  
"What are you doing, Hyung?" Woohyun said, his voice was distant and monotonous.

Sunggyu shook his head and held back the urge to cry again when he heard that honorific that keeps them far away from each other when they're just side by side. They were so close yet... So far.

"I'm so sorry, Woohyun. I'm sorry." Sunggyu repeatedly said as if saying them once will never be enough. 

Woohyun stayed silent for a while. When he spoke, he gently removed Sunggyu's arms around him and looked at him, his eyes dead and beyond anyone's reach. Even Sunggyu. His eyes were unfamiliar and jaded. "It's okay, Hyung. Just forget everything. I should be the one apologising for forcing my feelings on you."

Sunggyu unclenched and clenched his fists. "Wait, Woohyun-"

"Hyung, its okay." Woohyun stood up. "Lets go back. They must be looking for us already." Woohyun turned back from Sunggyu.

"Woohyun-"

"Don't blame me if you get sick. Look at you, you're not even wearing any shoes or jacket. Let's hurry back." Woohyun walked slowly ahead, leaving Sunggyu all messed up, in and out.

"NAM WOOHYUN!" 

Sunggyu shouted as loud and as firm as he could. He fell down on the needle-like sand, ignoring the little stab to his knees, choking back the tears dwelling inside him.

"Please just listen," he pleaded with such tiny and pitiful voice. 

"I was wrong. I wrong about everything, about you, about me and about us." 

He whispered the last word bitterly and regrettably. 

"I was a coward who didn't want to admit my feelings because I thought I was never good enough for you. You could have a family, have kids and be a father. But with me, you can't have anything of those. We can't. But I love you. I really do. From the day we first met, I was swoon by your smile and now I just fell harder for you. Woohyun, I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. I don't care if I'm late or if you already decided to give up on me. Because I won't. I will not give up and I will make you fall for me again. So please, don't tell me to forget or that's its okay. Because its not okay and I will never forget it. I love you, Woohyun. I love you so much. Dammit it, I love you Hyun. I love- mmmpf"

Sunggyu's eyes widened then slowly closed them in relief. Woohyun cupped his tear-stained face and tilted his head to the right, deepening his lips onto Sunggyu's trembling one. 

"Woohyun-" Sunggyu feeling lightheaded called out.

"Say it again. " Woohyun whispered, his warm large hands still on Sunggyu's tearstained face. His eyes were looking at him with desperation, trying to see if this was all a dream.

"I love you Nam Woohyun. I love you so much." Sunggyu smiled and kissed Woohyun's forehead, tears sliding down his cheeks once more. 

Woohyun hugged him tightly, enveloping him in his addicting smell and intoxicating warm.

"I love you, Kim Sunggyu. I love you to the moon and the back."

**Author's Note:**

> I need a hug and friends lol. Sequel?


End file.
